An Unexpected Encounter
by snowangel4
Summary: P/R fic. Finally....NEW CHAPTER! Phoebe makes a decision that could change everyone's lives. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own any of these characters they belong to someone else, Kauffman Crane I think blah blah blah…..  Just so everyone knows this is a Phoebe and Ross fic so far.

Ross walked into the dark room, unaware of the other presence. He heard Rachel's voice from living room shriek delightedly, 

"Oh my gosh this is sooo adorable!"

He looked over his shoulder back at the door, just to make sure no one had seen him come in there.  He could still hear laughter in the other room. The noise was coming from Rachel's baby shower. All of his friends were out there, having a great time; they probably didn't notice he had left. He flipped on the light and saw Rachel's old bedroom, the walls were still pink and the scent of her still lingered in the air. Monica was going to make a nursery out of it, as soon she had a baby. He turned and shut the door behind him. Suddenly he heard a noise, like a whimper coming from the closet. Ross walked over and opened the closet door. What he saw was a shock to him, there on the floor Phoebe sat, her legs pulled up to her chest, crying softly. Her long blonde hair fell down around her tear stained face. She looked up when she saw someone opened the door.

"Pheebes whats wrong? Ross asked. He had never seen her like this before and it kind of scared him. He has never even seen her cry. He sat down beside her.

She sniffled and tried to compose herself.  "Oh i dunno, its stupid really… its just that everyone seems to be moving on with their life except for me."

"What? What do you mean?" he said as he sat down next to her in the small closet.

"C'mon Ross you know what I mean," she began as she wiped her eyes with a Kleenex, "Everyone has something or someone to have and to love, your all moving on in your life, starting to act like real adults. Everyone except for me that is."

"Pheebs, you have someone to love and have, you have us."

"It's not the same, see Monica and Chandler are married, they have each and someday they'll have a baby. And Rachel's pregnant, she has both you and Joey, and you have Ben, and Joey, well he has his family and of course food. And me, I have nothing. I don't even have real parents like you guys." I have never really had someone to be in love with, except for David and he's in Minsk."

"Well maybe you don't need one person to be in love with, I mean you have us to love and we all love you." 

"Yeah, I maybe your right." Phoebe said. 

"Come here, let me give you a hug." Ross put his strong arm around her, hugging her tightly as she laid her head on his chest. Phoebe started to think about Ross and how they were once in reverse roles. That was when Ross found out Carol was a lesbian. She remembered that night at the bar, on the pool table. He looked so helpless then, like she looked now. Ross was thinking the same thing, about that night in the bar, he wondered how far they would have gone if Monica and everyone hadn't come in. He deceived to ask Phoebe right then and there.

"Hey Pheebs, do you remember that night in the bar?"

"Yeah of course, what about it?" She asked him as she snuggled closer to him.

"You don't have to answer this but… How far would you have gone if we hadn't have been interrupted" 

Phoebe paused and thought for a minute "As far as it took to cheer you up and to let you know that you still had someone to care for you. I was ready to go all the way"

That was all Ross needed to hear, he pulled her closer all kissed her intensely on the lips. She willingly gave back, their tongues fighting back and forth. Finally after about a minute they had to break for air. They stopped, both breathing heavily. Ross looked at Phoebe,

"Oh Pheebes I want you so bad" he said as they shifted to lie down on the floor. Phoebe giggled, 

"What so funny" he asked

"Oh nothing that just sounded like a line Joey would say on Days of Our Lives."

"Oh well does this look like something Joey would do on Days of Our Lives?" he asked as her tore off her shirt and started kissing her passionately. Soon they were wrapped up with each other, making love on the floor of Monica's closet, all with a party going on just on the other side of the wall. 

To be continued…………………………………………………

Please review!!!


	2. TOW the silence

Chapter Two  
  
Meanwhile out in the living room………………………  
  
"Hey where's Ross he should be here to see this too" Rachel asked as she opened yet another   
present.  
  
"I dunno I don't think I saw him leave, I'll go check in Mon's room" Joey said as he got up from   
the couch. He poked his head into her room, seeing no one. He decided to check in Rachel's old   
room just in case. Joey didn't know why he'd be in there but who knows, it was Ross, maybe he   
had a secret dinosaur collection in there or something. He opened the door and saw that the light   
was on so he decided to go in. Shutting the door behind him he made his way over to the window.   
Joey heard a noise behind him so he quickly turned around. To his utter surprise he saw Ross on   
top of Phoebe obviously having sex with her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!!!! My eyes My eyes!! Oh My gosh what are you doing to her?!" Ross quickly got   
off of Phoebe as they both scrambled for some clothes  
.  
"Shhhh Joey be quiet!" Phoebe hushed him "Do you want the whole city to hear you?"  
  
"Sure I don't care!!" He was facing the wall covering his eyes, "Why God why did I have to see   
that!?"  
  
Ross approached him and Joey turned around angrily "What do you think your doin screwing   
Pheobe like that huh?!"   
  
"Hey Joey…." Ross started but was soon cut off.  
"Ya know what I don't care, I'm leaving I cant stand this." He said as he walked hurriedly   
towards the door.  
  
"Wait Joey no…" Phoebe blocked the door. "We have to talk."  
  
"About what… why all of a sudden you just had the urge to do Ross? Or maybe why you never   
told anyone about this? Or does everyone else know and you just haven't told me. I don't think I   
want to talk to you." He attempted to push Phoebe out of the doorway but Phoebe quickly   
grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was behind his back. "Ow, ow ,ow" he complained.  
  
"When I say we need to talk, we talk ok?" She asked as she twisted harder.   
  
"Ok ok, lets talk." Joey agreed and Phoebe let go of his arm. Ross just stood off to the side,   
staring at phoebe, amazed at her toughness.  
  
"So how long have you guys been…." Joey asked as he rubbed his arm still in pain from Phoebe's   
grip.   
  
"About 5 minutes." Ross answered   
  
" Ok Joey, you cannot tell anyone about this" Phoebe told him  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going through this again, first Monica and Chandler and now you and Ross, uh uh   
no way."  
"C'mon Joey you cant tell everyone, ill make a deal with you, if you don't tell anyone I'll give you   
a massage every week and I'll do your laundry." Phoebe said  
Joey looked a if he were considering it, he looked at Ross expectantly " and you'll…"  
  
"What?" Ross asked. Phoebe just glared at him "Oh yeah and I um wont talk about dinosaurs for   
a month."  
  
"Fine. Deal but you have to answer me this, why did you guys have sex anyways, are you in love   
with each other?"  
  
Phoebe was at a loss for words. "Well there were some circumstances…" Ross started to say.  
  
"Circumstances? That's all? Sorry that's no good enough." Joey said angrily, he had always felt   
close to Phoebe and he couldn't believe Ross would do this. He hated Ross right now and couldn't   
understand him. He felt this was all Ross's fault. Joey felt violated for some reason, like he was   
betrayed. " I can't believed you would do something like this." He said to Ross and quickly   
stormed out of the room.  
  
"Joey wait!" Phoebe called but he was already out the door.   
  
"Hey Joe! Did you find Ross?" Monica asked as he passed through the living room.   
  
" No the man in there certainly was Ross" he said full of spite. He just continued on and left the   
apartment slamming the door.  
  
They all turned with puzzled look on their faces and saw Ross and Phoebe standing in the   
doorway of Rachel's room. "What was that all about" Rachel asked.  
  
Ross and Phoebe didn't respond and a thick silence hung in the air.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it was kinda short but please review!!  
Should I continue? 


	3. TOW the lunch

*Update: It had been a week since the baby shower. Joey hadn't told anyone and had gotten over it   
a little but things still weren't the same between him and Phoebe. Ross and Phoebe had continued   
to see each other.  
  
Phoebe awoke the sound of sirens, even at 7:00 in the morning the streets of New York   
were still alive and now buzzing with action. She rolled over and snuggled closer to the body   
lying next to her. Ross stirred and rolled over closer to Phoebe putting his strong arms around her   
slender body.   
  
"Hey, your awake." He said as he reached up to stroke her hair.  
  
"So are you." She said as she turned to face him. "Last night was great."  
  
"Yeah I know..that was fun. How do you do that thing with your back? He asked  
  
"I told you I'm very bendy." She smiled at him. "So you wanna meet here tonight? Same time same place."  
  
"Of course." Ross said as he leaned over to kiss her. Pheobe willingly kissed back. About a minute later Ross broke the kiss. "Hey what time is it?" Ross asked slightly out of breath, "I gotta get back to the apartment before   
Rachel realizes I'm not there."  
  
"Awww, can't you stay a little bit longer." Phoebe begged.  
  
"No.... I have to be at work in an hour anyways." He said as he got out of bed and pulled on   
some clothes. " I'll see you later, want to meet for lunch?"   
  
"Sure where?"  
  
"How bout Valentino's around noon?" Ross asked as he pulled on his shoes.  
  
"Sound great." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok I'll see you there." He said as he walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and   
then left. Phoebe lay contentedly in bed thinking about her and Ross they were already acting like   
an old married couple, like Chandler and Monica. Phoebe couldn't help but laughing at that   
thought.   
  
*Later that morning at Monica's and Chandlers  
  
"Hey girls" Pheobe said as she walked into the apartment. Monica and Rachel sat on the couch   
drinking smoothies.  
  
"Hey you look happy today." Monica said as she smiled at her.  
  
"I am." Phoebe said as she sat down on the chair.  
  
"So....who is he?" Rachel asked eagerly.  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
"Oh come on. The guy you slept with last night. You obviously got some. I can tell. Who is he?"   
Rachel replied as she laid her smoothie on her bulging stomach.  
  
"Well, Its this guy I've known for a while, we were just friends before but now it has turned into   
something else." Phoebe said as she put her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Do we know him?" Monica asked.  
  
"Was he a good kisser?" Rachel cut in.  
  
"Oh yeah he was a great kisser, and he has got the best hands." Phoebe said.  
  
"No way, Ross has THE best hands ever. He kind of just works his way down and......." Rachel   
started to say.  
  
"Ok gross, that's my brother your talking about." Monica said. "Why are we talking about Ross   
anyways, back to your guy Phoebe."  
  
"Well he's really smart, and strong and well I don't know but its just that whenever he kisses me I   
feel like giggling, Its so great."  
  
"Hey, that happened to me and Ross too. It was funny, the first time we kissed I couldn't stop   
laughing, yeah then he got all embarrassed but anyways...." Rachel stopped after getting glares   
from Monica.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of miss that whole new relationship feeling. Like when your getting dressed for a   
date, and the first kiss, the first night together." Monica said as she got a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well I gotta get going." Rachel said as she stood up, her very pregnant stomach showing, "I have to get to work, last time I was late my new assistant Stephanie reported me late. What a bitch."  
  
"Ok, bye Rach." Monica said as Rachel headed out the door.  
  
"I should probably go too. I have a client in about a half an hour." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk more later, about your new man." Monica said.  
  
"Right, actually I'm having lunch with him today so I'll tell you all the juicy details afterwards."  
  
"You better." Monica said as phoebe walked out the door. "Bye pheebs."  
  
*Ross and Phoebe had a nice romantic lunch at Valentino's and agreed to meet later that night at Phoebe's apartment as planned. Outside of the restaurant, Ross and Phoebe have just finished a long passionate kiss.  
  
  
"Bye, I miss you already." Ross said as he turned away from Phoebe. He had to rush back to work. He turned around to see Phoebe waving to him while she was walking backwards, he watched her. She was still waving to him until she had to turn the corner. Ross couldn't help but laugh. Phoebe turned back around and quickly started walking towards Monica's restaurant. She knew Monica was at work right now but she also knew Monica was dying to hear how her date went. Phoebe soon arrived and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, oh my gosh how'd it go!" Monica asked eagerly as soon as she saw Phoebe. She was wearing her tall chef's hat and was holding a huge wooden spoon.  
  
"It went great." Phoebe started to explain her date to Monica, everything from the food, to the kiss, to how great his hair looked. Monica was just standing in the middle of the kitchen listening to her for almost a half an hour. The girls didn't realize it had been that long until Monica's coworkers started to yell at her.  
"Well I got to get back to work." Monica said, "But I'll talk to you later!"  
  
"Ok, bye!" Pheobe said as she turned to go through the double swingy doors that led to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait Phoebe, you never told me who this man was." Monica said.  
  
"Oh well if I told you I'd have to kill you." She said very seriously and swiftly plowed through the double doors.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Monica said frustrated, she wanted to know who it was so bad. She saw Phoebe come back through the swingy doors and got all excited because she thought Pheobe was finally going to tell her.  
  
"Don't you just love these doors!" Phoebe remarked as she entered and exited again. Monica just shook her head and laughed.   
  
*Later at Monica's apartment, Monica is cooking supper and Ross is there complaining to her about his job.  
  
"..and then the kid says to me "If dinosaurs really were that great, how come they died?" and then I say, Well...." He stopped as Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said, careful not to seem too friendly with Ross in front of Monica.   
  
"Hey Pheebs." Ross said. Monica turned back to the stove, sautéing something while exchanging a secret glace to Phoebe that said she was ready to hear more about her mystery man.  
  
  
"Here try this." Monica said as she extended a spoon with food on it to Ross.   
  
"Hey that's really good!" he said as he nodded.  
  
" I know!" Monica said excitedly, taking the pan off the burner and holding it in her hand. "Do you want to stay for supper?" she asked Ross.   
  
"No thanks I'm not that hungry, I had a big lunch with Pheobe." He said not knowing what Phoebe had told Mon. Monica turned around before it sunk in, she dropped the pan of hot food on the floor, shocked at what she had just heard.   
  
"You what!?" Monica asked slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....................I think  
But pleeeze review! C'mon its not that hard, just click the little button!! 


	4. TOW the fight

Ok sorry I haven't written in like.....forever............but hey what can ya do? So yeah I still don't own Friends...but would be nice if I did, and I still don't profit from any of this.....but that would also be nice...but anyways....the show must go on!!!!  
  
  
  
"Here try this." Monica said as she extended a spoon with food on it to Ross.   
  
"Hey that's really good!" he said as he nodded.  
  
" I know!" Monica said excitedly, taking the pan off the burner and holding it in her hand. "Do you want to stay for supper?" she asked Ross.   
  
"No thanks I'm not that hungry, I had a big lunch with Phoebe." He said not knowing what Phoebe had told Mon. Monica turned around before it sunk in, she dropped the pan of hot food on the floor, shocked at what she had just heard.   
  
"You what!?" Monica asked slowly.  
  
Ross looked at his sister and then the mess splattered all over Monica's spotless floor.  
  
Monica didn't even look at the mess on the floor, she was still too shocked by what Ross had unknowingly revealed to even think about cleaning. "You had lunch with Phoebe today?" Monica slowly asked.  
  
"Um yeah..." Ross answered slowly, then glancing at Phoebe, who was frantically making gestures signally no. He quickly realized his mistake and tried to cover. "I mean I had lunch yesterday with Phoebe and I'm still too full from that to be hungry tonight." He weakly said.   
  
"Oh my gosh" Monica said, almost in a trance, "Oh my gosh your seeing each other." She looked back and forth from Phoebe to Ross. Monica didn't know whether to be angry or happy. "You guys have been sneaking around behind our backs?" she questioned, not really expecting an answer. Then Monica realized something; Rachel was pregnant, with Ross's child. She immediately became angry, "How could you do this? How could you do this to us!! Don't you realize that you are having a baby!! With Rachel? Good idea Ross, just go and may things way more complicated, that's okay!"  
  
Ross didn't know what to say. Phoebe was just standing there, not knowing what to do but desperately wanting to leave.  
  
"Hey, I just remembered!" Phoebe exclaimed, breaking the silence," I haven't fed my gold fish for three whole days!" With that Phoebe grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Leaving Ross behind to deal with an enraged Monica.   
  
Ross tried to talk but all that came out was incoherent sounds. This left Monica an opportunity to interject again. "I can't believe this, first you screwed Rachel and got her pregnant and now your going for Phoebe? Good plan Ross, Jesus if I wasn't your own sister I'd be afraid that you'd fuck me too?"   
  
Ross became angry, " Don't talk to me like that, I cant believe you would ever think that?! I have been in love with Rachel before, and I am with in love with Phoebe now!" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah right." Monica said accusingly, while walking towards him, the spoon in her hand now pointing directly at Ross's chest, "Just like you loved all the women you married. We all know how that worked out." Monica was furious, she didn't want Ross hurting Phoebe like he had Rachel, she had been with Rachel, after their breakup, and she knew how much he had hurt her.  
  
Monica's bitter words stung, Ross resented her for bringing up his divorces. He didn't know how to respond, except with more anger, " Oh yeah! Well I'm glad you have everything figured out because I sure as hell don't!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me. You do not want to mess with me." Monica said threateningly.   
  
"Oh yeah?" said Ross, challenging her, "Bring it on." He said.   
  
"Alright, right here, right now." Monica said deliberately as she threw down her spoon and stepped around the goopy mess on the floor. "Ok, c'mon Ross , or are you too scared?" she taunted, "You know I can take you down, I always have been able to."  
  
"Only because you weighed twice as much as I did."   
  
That comment really provoked Monica and before you could say Ross-a-tron, they were both wrestling on the floor, knocking over the kitchen chairs and rolling the sauce Monica had spilt on the floor. "Say your sorry!!" Cried Monica.  
  
"Never!" Yelled Ross. By now Monica had Ross pinned on the floor, she was kneeling on top of his holding his arms down, both of them covered in sauce.  
  
Just then the apartment door swung open and a very pregnant Rachel stepped in the room.   
She looked down at them, both looking ridiculous, but not thinking anything more of it and just said.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't some weird family ritual because my baby sure as hell isn't taking part in any of this."   
  
Monica and Ross looked up at her, not knowing what to do, Ross didn't want to tell Rachel about him and Phoebe yet, and Monica knew it. They looked at each other and dropped the issue for the moment, Monica stood up to explain to Rachel, "Um, we were just debating whether the floor really is stain proof so Ross decieded to....."  
  
Rachel got tired of her explanation and frankly didn't care about any stain proof floor so she said, "I think I'll just go eat at Joey's. He's ordering pizza." And with that she left.  
  
* One week later. Monica still knows about Ross and Phoebe, along with Joey but they have managed to keep it secret from Chandler and more importantly Rachel. Monica has only agreed not to tell Rachel, if Ross and Phoebe tell her themselves, but secretly she's excited about the prospect of her brother with her friend. Meanwhile Phoebe and Ross are still dating and are very happy together.  
  
* Central Perk * Phoebe, Monica and Ross are having coffee, none of the other gang is there yet. Phoebe is playfully arguing with Ross.  
  
"Yeah but what if the dinosaurs weren't hungry?"  
  
"Then they wouldn't eat I suppose..." Ross said thinking hard.  
  
"So that disproves your theory on the extinction of the dinosaurs during the Crustacean Period." Phoebe answered.  
  
"It so does not!" Ross exclaimed, his voice getting higher.  
  
"Oh my gosh who cares." Said Monica obviously sick of hearing this conversation. Just then Rachel walked in. "Oh thank god," Monica sighed, relieved from having to hear that discussion anymore.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Rachel as she plopped down on the couch next to Ross. Her stomach was huge now, and looked like she was about to burst.  
  
"Hey, nothing much." Monica answered, while shooting Ross looks that said 'Tell her now!!'  
Ross perked up and Phoebe saw Monica's looks as well.   
  
"Well actually, a lot has been going on." He started  
  
"Oh really." Said Rachel, not really paying attention.  
  
"Actually a lot has been going on between me and Phoebe" Ross began, hoping she would pick up on what he was saying.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Rachel said, her face going white, "Oh my gosh"  
  
" I know, I know its a lot to take." Began Phoebe, ready to explain.  
  
"No, oh my gosh," Rachel said, "I think my water just broke!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Daddadadaa..........haha that's where I left off. Please review, or else I wont write ne more.......jk! but please review anyways!!!! :( 


	5. TOW the hospital

Ok I know I haven't written for like ever, but I've been really busy...seriously.... I moved and such. Anyways, I still don't own these characters so please don't sue me cuz im already broke. LoL. I don't know if I should continue this story so please review! I like suggestions and criticism so please please review. Enough from me. On with the story.  
  
  
***Central Perk***  
  
"Actually a lot has been going on between me and Phoebe" Ross began, hoping she would pick up on what he was saying.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Rachel said, her face going white, "Oh my gosh"  
  
" I know, I know its a lot to take." Began Phoebe, ready to explain.  
  
"No, oh my gosh," Rachel said, "I think my water just broke!"  
  
"Oh my gosh we're gonna have a baby!" Ross exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch. "We're gonna have a baby!" he repeated exclaimed, his voice getting squeaky. Monica and Phoebe were now standing up as well and squealing with excitement, almost completely forgetting about Rachel.  
  
"Umm, guys...?" Rachel questioned. The sound of her voice quickly snapped Ross back into reality and he looked at Rachel.  
  
"Oh my gosh we got to go, we got to go to the hospital!" Ross said as he rushed out, grabbing his coat along the way. Monica and Phoebe quickly followed, leaving Rachel sitting on the chair. She expectantly waited half a second and wasn't surprised when the three of them rushed back in to Central Perk and ran back over to her. They helped her get up and with that, they left.  
  
***Holy Angel hospital, NYC***  
  
Ross was impatiently pacing back and forth as Rachel uncomfortably laid in the hospital bed, looking annoyed at Ross.  
"Ok Ross, can you walk any louder?" Rachel sarcastically asked.  
Ross just glared at her, he too obviously nervous. He looked at Rachel and realized what she was going to have to go through soon so he withheld his annoyances and decided to be nice to her.   
  
"Would you like anything," he offered, "Ice chips?"  
  
"Oh shut up Ross" Rachel quipped, "You know what I'd really like? Id like this baby out of me and you out of this room!" Rachel yelled at him but her words quickly became a scream as a contraction hit her. Ross immediately ran to her side and she clutched his hand as hard as she could. Ross's face contorted with the pain as he heard his fingers popping and he stifled a scream. Ross's eyes began to water when Rachel finally let go of his hand. Ross couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok, I think you just broke my hand." He said slowly.   
  
"Ross, get out! Rachel yelled, obviously fed up with him. "Get out get out get out!!" she said angrily.  
  
"Rach..." Ross started to say, trying to console her but Rachel had had enough and picked up the nearest object, which were the ice chips, and began hurling them at Ross's head. Ross took that as a hint and quickly left the room.  
  
Ross walked into the hallway to find Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe sitting in the waiting room.   
  
"Hey how is she?" everyone asked.  
  
"She's um... lively." Said Ross as he sat down next to Phoebe.   
  
"Not fair, I want a baby!" Monica complained to Chandler, who was half sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Not tonight honey, I've got a big day tomorrow." He replied nonchalantly. Monica looked at him and hit him on the chest to wake him up as a doctor came up to them.  
  
"Mr. Geller?" he asked. Ross stood up. "We need you in the delivery room now."   
  
"Alright." He replied, "Wish me luck." He said to the gang as he followed the doctor down the hallway.   
  
"Good luck!" everyone shouted to him.   
  
"Hey Joey want to go grab a cup of coffee?" Chandler asked as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"Yeah! I think I saw some hot nurses go over there!" He said as they walked towards the nurse's station.  
  
After they left Phoebe scooted over to sit next to Monica.   
"Hey Mon. Can I tell you something? Phoebe cautiously asked.  
  
"Sure, you know you always can." Monica replied.  
  
"Ok but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone, especially not Ross.   
  
"Ok...I promise." Monica slowly agreed.   
  
Phoebe shifted nervously on the couch and started twirling her hair around her finger.   
  
"What is it?" Monica asked, her concern beginning to grow.  
  
Phoebe quickly turned to Monica and said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Da da duh!! Cliffhanger! Ok tell me if you like this. Please review! It makes me happy! 


	6. TOW the kiss

FINALLY....another chapter, but guess what? I have finally figured out where I wanted this story to go so chapters should be coming a lot quicker after this. Thank you to all who reviewed so far! Your input is very helpful and plus reviews make me happy. Enough from me though. Oh yeah I still don't own Friends, yet. Ha, so please don't sue me. Thanks!  
  
  
"Hey Mon. Can I tell you something? Phoebe cautiously asked.  
  
"Sure, you know you always can." Monica replied.  
  
"Ok but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not Ross."   
  
"Ok...I promise." Monica slowly agreed.   
  
Phoebe shifted nervously on the couch and started twirling her hair around her finger.   
  
"What is it?" Monica asked, her concern beginning to grow.  
  
Phoebe quickly turned to Monica and said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Monica gasped. But before another word was spoken, Chandler and Joey suddenly returned carrying two cups of steaming coffee.  
  
"Hey babe." Chandler said to Monica as he sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek, missing the meaningful glace between Monica and Phoebe. Monica slightly shook her head, as if trying to bring herself back to reality as she turned towards her husband. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a man running down the hallway screaming, "I have a baby girl!" The man turned out to be Ross, and soon everyone was standing and congratulating him as they went to see Rachel and the new baby.   
  
Everyone unconsciously turned silent as they entered the room and saw a tired Rachel gazing down at the little bundle in her arms. She looked up when she heard the door close and saw the gang crowding around. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Emma Rochelle Geller-Green."  
  
"She's so beautiful." Monica breathed. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure" Rachel said as she handed Emma over to Monica  
  
"She looks just like you Rachel." Chandler said as leaned closer to Monica.  
  
After much adoration and cooing over the new baby, Chandler, Joey, Monica and Phoebe all decided to let the new family have some time alone. The gang all said their goodbyes and the door swung shut, announcing their departure.   
  
They were all walking down the long hallway when Phoebe realized she forgot her purse in the hospital room.  
"Hey guys I forgot my purse in Rachel's room. I'm going to run back and get it. You don't have to wait for me." Phoebe said as she turned back..  
  
Monica took this opportunity to talk to Phoebe alone as she volunteered to go with, leaving Chandler and Joey to themselves. Monica approached Phoebe and didn't waste any time before she started asking questions.   
  
"How did this happen?" She asked Phoebe referring to the pregnancy.  
  
"How?" Phoebe repeated, looking at Monica.  
  
"No, not how, um when are you going to tell him?" Monica asked as the quickly strode  
down the white hallway.  
  
"I don't know. Not right away. I mean he just had a baby. He looked so happy. Plus I don't want to steal Rachel's thunder." Monica just nodded. She looked up at Phoebe and asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
Phoebe drew in a breath, surprised at bluntness of the question. She avoided the question as she discovered they had reached Rachel's room. "I better go grab my purse." she said quickly as she open the door quietly.   
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Rachel was sitting in the hospital bed holding Emma, with Ross sitting by her side. Rachel looked down at her baby, pools of tears forming in her brown eyes.   
  
"Rach, don't cry." Ross said as he took her hand and held on tightly.  
  
"No, these are happy tears, its just that, this is what I've always wanted, a family." She said as she turned towards Ross and kissed him on the cheek. Ross returned her look and before he knew what was happening he was kissing her. All he could feel was her lips on his, with the passion growing between them. Ross didn't know how long it had been, but when he eventually broke the kiss and looked up, he saw a tall blonde woman staring at him with fire in her sad eyes. Ross opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Phoebe had disappeared, running down the hallway, leaving Monica holding the door open, with her mouth open wide in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Da duh dahh...... what's gonna happen next? Im only gonna post it if yall review! Jk but please review anyways! 


	7. TOW the encounter

I do not own friends. I do not own friends. I do not own friends. I do not own friends. I do not own friends. I do not own friends.  
I have to keep telling myself that to keep me sane. Jk. Anyways, here is yet another chapter, 2 chapters in 2 days! Wow im proud of myself. Good news, the backspace on my keyboard has started working again!! You have no idea how hard it was to type the last chap with no backspace. Enough from me, on with the story and as always please review, it makes me happy.  
  
  
"Rach, don't cry." Ross said as he took her hand and held on tightly.  
  
"No, these are happy tears, its just that, this is what I've always wanted, a family." She said as she turned towards Ross and kissed him on the cheek. Ross returned her look and before he knew what was happening he was kissing her. All he could feel was her lips on his, with the passion growing between them. Ross didn't know how long it had been, but when he eventually broke the kiss and looked up, he saw a tall blonde woman staring at him with fire in her sad eyes. Ross opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Phoebe had disappeared, running down the hallway, leaving Monica holding the door open, with her mouth open wide in shock.  
  
"Phoebe!" Ross called out as he ran to the door. He looked down the hallway, only to be greeted by the overly white walls and a nurse looking up at him. He turned back into the room. "She's gone." Ross said dejectedly.   
  
Monica still stood by the door, shocked at what had occurred. She shook her head sadly, "I can't believe you did this." She said to Ross, her anger growing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked impatiently, confused by the commotion and Phoebe's brief appearance.   
  
Monica looked at Ross expectantly, "You've got some explaining to do. I'll leave you two alone." She said, mad that Ross had managed to hurt yet another one of her friends. "Here, I'll take Emma." She said quieter, walking towards the bed but paused to slug Ross in the arm before she took the sleeping baby from Rachel.  
  
"Oww..." Ross whimpered as he reached up the where Monica had punched him.  
  
"Ross what is going on?" Rachel asked in a steady voice.  
  
Ross struggled to find his voice. "Ok, um, for the last couple of weeks I've been seeing someone, actually I've been seeing Phoebe."  
  
"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, at first we didn't tell anyone. But the everyone kind of found out.." he started.  
  
"Except for me." Rachel said angrily.  
  
"We were going to, I swear. Remember when we were in Central Perk, and Phoebe and I were going to talk to you about something and then your water broke?" Ross asked.  
  
"Not really." Rachel said.   
  
"Well, that's when we were going to tell you." Ross offered weakly.  
  
"So, you like her?" Rachel slowly asked, still slightly shocked at the news.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ross answered.  
  
"Does she like you?" Rachel calmly asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, she did." He said quietly.  
  
"Then why the hell did you just kiss me?" Rachel asked, with anger and confusion in her eyes. Ross had already hurt her, more than once. She didn't want to see Phoebe get hurt.   
  
Ross struggled to find the right words, "I don't know, it felt right. You looked so beautiful." He paused. "Hey its not all my fault, you kissed me back."  
  
"What! Only because I didn't know you were dating one of my best friends. Ross I don't know how to say this but your going to have to stop doing this. You're going to have to decide. You can't keep going back and forth. First it was Julie, and then it was Emily, now its Phoebe. And you know what Ross, they all loved you and you hurt them. I don't want to see you do that to Phoebe. Or me." Rachel paused and took a deep breath and with a shaky voice asked, "Do you still love me?  
  
"Rach, I'll always love you. You're the mother of my child." Ross responded.   
  
"No Ross, are you still IN love with me?"  
  
Ross opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.   
  
  
  
Ooooh cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Please please please review! 


	8. TOW the decision

Here's another chapter! Yay. I forced myself to finish this one today so I hope it makes you happy. Sorry it took so long to post it but this chapter is longer than my others so I guess it evens things out. BTW I still don't own friends. That is all I have to say now so enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rachel paused and took a deep breath and with a shaky voice asked, "Do you still love me?  
  
"Rach, I'll always love you. You're the mother of my child." Ross responded quickly.   
  
"No Ross, are you still IN love with me?"  
  
Ross opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a silence that seemed to last and eternity, Ross finally spoke. "I don't know."  
  
Rachel was too shocked to respond. "I think you should go now." She said quietly.   
  
Ross opened his mouth to speak again but Rachel cut him off.   
"No, just go." Rachel said in a shaky voice. "Please go." She said, on the verge of tears. Ross wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but he knew better and he quietly left, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving the new mother all alone.   
  
***Phoebe's apartment ***  
  
Phoebe sat on her couch, playing her guitar and making up a song.   
  
I once met a man who was really gross  
All that he ate was mushrooms and toast,  
One day I saw him looking at me,   
I got freaked out and said I had to pee,  
Now I have never seen him since but he's not a guy that I'll ever miss.   
  
I also met a man who was really bad  
All that he did was make women sad,  
One day I started dating him,  
But after a kiss I was hating him,  
Now I have never seen him since and he's a guy that I'll always miss.  
  
Phoebe was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked up, dreading who might be on the other side. There was another knock, and Phoebe was panicked, not wanting to answer it, she called out "I'm not here!"  
  
She was answered by Monica's voice insisting, "Phoebe I know you're in there!"  
  
"Damn it." She said under her breath as she walked towards the door. She opened the door to find Monica standing in front of her. "Hi."  
  
"We need to talk." Monica said as she took off her coat.  
  
"Ok, I'll start, so how's Chandler really in bed? I mean from what Joey said, I would kind of be disappointed if I were you..." Phoebe began.  
  
"Phoebe, you know what I mean." Monica interrupted as she sat down on the couch while Phoebe busied herself by putting her guitar away.   
  
"Ok fine I know what you mean, I just don't want to talk about it." She said as she turned her back to Monica. There was a long moment of silence before Phoebe started talking. "I knew this was bound to happen, its all my fault I should have realized it before. I was trying to intrude, besides, they should be together they have a kid together."  
  
"But Pheebs, you'll have a kid together too." Monica said as she approached Phoebe.  
  
"Well he doesn't have to know that. I was naive to think that he'd actually stop loving Rachel. I just thought it was real. I guess they really are lobsters. I was right. I'm always right." She paused. "I should listen to myself more often. You know I'm psychic."   
  
"Phoebe, you can't blame yourself. Besides, we don't even know if Rachel loves Ross."  
  
"That's not even the point and I don't know if I want to wait around to find out." Phoebe said, emotion making its way into her voice.  
  
"What do you mean wait around?" Monica questioned.  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "Nothing, I was just thinking." There was a silence before Monica said something.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do, I don't know what I would do, but before you make any decisions I think you should tell Ross that your pregnant, its only fair. He deserves to know. I don't think he deserves much else after all this, but still, you need to tell him." She paused and glanced down at her watch. "I have to go now, I got to get work. Call me later." Monica said as she looked at her friend.  
  
Phoebe just nodded in response, and with that, Monica headed out the door, she paused right outside her door. "By the way..." Monica called out, "Chandler's extremely good."  
  
*******  
  
Ross wandered down the hallways of the hospital, when he finally reached the front door he looked down the street. He didn't know where to go. He was sure Phoebe would be furious at him, and he didn't want to make her even more mad. But Ross knew what he had to do so he started heading towards Phoebe's apartment building. He arrived all too soon, the entire way trying to think of what to say. He rehearsed his speech in his head as he made his way up the stairs. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone as they were making their way down.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized in a gruff voice, without bothering to look up and he was surprised to hear his name called out.   
  
"Ross what are you doing here?" He recognized the voice as Monica's and he looked up.  
  
"Oh hey. I just came to talk to Phoebe. Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't know if she's going to want to talk to you." Monica replied.  
  
"Well, a guys gotta try." He said somewhat hopeful, while his voice reflected sadness.  
  
"All right." Monica said quietly, "Good luck. I have to go to work now. Ill talk to you tonight."   
  
"Yeah okay." He replied as he made his way up the stairs. He reached her door and knocked on it sharply. "Phoebe we need to talk." Ross cried out, only to be greeted by silence.  
  
Phoebe was standing on the other side of the door; she rolled her eyes, what would it take to get him to leave? She said nothing and made her way to her bedroom.   
  
"C'mon I know you're in there! Let me in. Please?" Ross begged as he tried looking through the peek hole. Phoebe moved around her bedroom, trying to block out his voice as she grabbed a large bag from her closet and haphazardly started throwing clothes in it.  
  
"Phoebe I'm not leaving until you let me in." He called out, unsuccessfully trying to open the door while it was locked. "I'm sorry! Please let me in. I need to see you."  
  
She still said nothing but she had made up her mind. She sat down on her couch waiting for Ross to leave. It was silent for a minute or two, and she thought that maybe he had given up. She went to her door to check if he had left but as she reached the door she heard a voice from behind her. She whirled around and saw Ross, appearing at her window, having climbed the fire escape and calling out her name. He stood at her window trying to open it but it was locked.   
  
"Don't you ever give up?" She asked, frustrated.   
  
"No, Phoebe, we need to talk" Ross said desperately trying to reach her.  
  
"No I really don't think we do." She said curtly as she turned her back to him.   
  
"Fine then. Then I have to talk. I don't know what happened back there. I was just, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well that's great! You're sorry!" She said sarcastically. "That makes everything better." She paused, working up courage while tears started to form in her eyes, she spoke with a wavering voice, "Well I'm sorry too Ross but I'm not going to stand her all night listening to your sorry excuses, I have stuff to do. See you later." And with that, she grabbed her bag and her purse left her apartment in a rush, leaving Ross on the fire escape.  
  
Ross saw her leave and tried to hurry down the fire escape, to meet her as she was leaving. But by the time he got down all of the stairs, she was gone.   
  
****Later that night****  
  
Phoebe hesitantly opened the door to Central Perk, making sure none of her friends were there. She glanced around and saw no one on the big couch or chair so she decided it was safe and made her way in.  
  
"Hey." A voiced called out to her from a table by the window, catching her off guard. She turned and saw Monica sitting alone with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked quickly, trying not to seem so surprised.  
  
"I was just waiting for Chandler. What's with the bag? Monica asked, referring to the large bag Phoebe was carrying over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh I have to go drop off my laundry, I was just stopping in for a cup of tea." She answered as she stood by the table.  
  
"What happened with Ross? I saw him at your apartment building when I was leaving."   
  
"Nothing." Phoebe said, working up strength to do what she knew she had to do.   
  
"Nothing?" She asked. "So he told me to call him if I saw you because nothing happened?"  
  
Phoebe looked away for a second, "How's Rachel?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Rachel and Emma are fine. I just came from the hospital. Her parents and sisters came down to see her." Monica answered but not forgetting about Ross.  
  
"That's good, I felt she would be okay, I lost four eyelashes today instead of the usual five." Phoebe said, trying to sound cheerful and relaxed while she was really petrified, not of Monica but of herself.  
  
"Did you tell him." Monica inquired softly.  
  
Phoebe said nothing but shook her head to say no, but also to shake away all thoughts of Ross. Phoebe had made up her mind; she knew what she had to do to fix the situation, what would be best for everyone.  
  
"I have to go now." She said quietly, forgetting the cup of tea.   
  
"Pheebs wait!" Monica pleaded.  
  
"No I should really go now." Phoebe said with determination. "Tell Joey I'll miss him." She said as she quickly exited letting the door slam behind her, leaving Monica sitting at the table, confused.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! Please! I hope you liked it but I won't know unless you review! If you didn't like it please review anyways! 


	9. TOW the fate

Ok, If anyone is still reading this, I'm really sorry I've neglected this story, but I discovered a wise piece of advice from all this, I've learned not to post my stories until they are all the way finished because I am the queen of procrastination. In light of this revelation im working on a couple Alias stories right now so check em out! (0: So here we are, way past the 1 year anniversary of this fic, which is really sad, considering there are only 9 chapters, but its still its an excuse to break out some champagne. Lol. 

P.S. I still don't own any characters (except for the ones I made up) 

Phoebe said nothing but shook her head to say no, and also to shake away all 

thoughts of Ross. Phoebe had made up her mind; she knew what she had to do to fix the situation, what would be best for everyone.

"I have to go now." She said quietly, forgetting the cup of tea. 

"Pheebs wait!" Monica pleaded.

"No I should really go now." Phoebe said with determination. "Tell Joey I'll miss him." She said as she quickly exited letting the door slam behind her, leaving Monica sitting at the table, confused.

*** 17 years later ***

Los Angeles, California

      Emma Geller-Green sat in her SUV, sighing in frustration. It was four o'clock already, she was supposed to meet her boyfriend Michael in fifteen minutes, and here she was stuck in rush hour traffic on 694, which resembled a parking lot more than a freeway. She glanced up in her rear view mirror, reapplying her strawberry flavored lip-gloss and brushing strands of her dark brown hair behind her shoulders. She reached towards the radio to turn it down and then grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. Finally traffic started moving again and she made it to her exit and pushed down on the accelerator, thankful that she was finally able to move. She slowed down to make her turn, and dialed Michael's number, and brought her phone up to her ear but before she could hear anything she felt a huge force slam into her car and she slammed on her brakes. Emma heard the high shrieking of tires and felt something billow up around her face. She sat in her car for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. She wiggled her toes, legs and fingers and was relieved to feel no pain. Emma reached for the door handle and stepped out of her car.

      "What the hell were you doing?!" Emma looked up and found a girl around her age, yelling at her furiously. 

      "What?" she asked, still kind of in a daze.

      "You pulled right out in front of me!" The girl said indignantly while she pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, while surveying the damage to her little white car. 

      "I did not!" She cried, a little scared with a quiver in her voice. She looked at her SUV, it only yielded a tiny dent and a few scratches on the paint, but the little white car had a gaping dent in the side of it.  

      "Ya huh!" The girl said furiously.

      "Look, you are so gonna hear from my dad's lawyer about this." The dark haired girl retorted, not shy about revealing her demanding attitude. 

      "Whatever. I'm calling my mom."

      "Well that's wonderful. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a life and a boyfriend I have to meet so just give me your name and number and my dad will call you." Emma said obviously annoyed at her situation.

      "Fine." She said, practically spitting out the word as she scribbled down her name and phone number on piece of paper. It read, Phoebe Buffay, 612-558-3814. She handed it to the girl, who was writing down her own information. 

**** Later that night ****

      Ross looked down at the piece of paper. This couldn't be right, it couldn't possibly be her; there were probably a million Phoebe Buffays in the world. He sighed, knowing that wasn't true. He picked up the phone and started to dial. It rang, once, twice and three times before the machine picked it up. "We're not here, you know what to do." Pause...beep! Ross hung up the phone, not wanting to leave a message, just in case it really was her. He walked out of his library and made his way into the dining room where his daughter and was setting the table for dinner. Emma looked up as she saw him enter the room, "Hey Dad."

      "Oh hey." He said, his mind still on Phoebe. A short silence followed before Emma spoke again.

      "Dad, Im really sorry about the accident." She said quickly. 

      "That's okay honey, it's not a big deal." He said reassuringly. "Hey, your mom called and said she was going to be late picking you up."

      "Oh. Well that's okay, I have some homework I can finish." She paused. "Oh Dad? Um, I know that next weekend is my weekend with you but mom was invited to the Vera Wang runway show and she wanted me to go with her." She looked up at him with her brown eyes, her mother's eyes. His hair was still dark, but his face wore a tired look and he had acquired a few new wrinkles over the years. He glanced around, knowing he couldn't refuse her and her eyes as he complied.

**** Even Later that Night ****

      Ross found himself in his library again, staring down at the number. He looked up, looking for a distraction as his gaze rested on the dinosaur models that adorned the shelves, next to his books. He thought back, Emma used to love playing with those when she was little, that was of course until Rachel insisted Emma play with Barbies instead. Rachel was a good mother though, and always thought of Emma first. They had tried to work things out, after Emma was born. But Ross' mind was still filled with lingering thoughts of Phoebe, and it showed. That's why Rachel had left. In retrospect, he couldn't really blame her though; he wouldn't have wanted to be with her if she was still in love with someone else. That's why they had separated a year after Emma was born. Two years ago Rachel had gotten a job offer in L.A. She took it, and Ross followed. With Chandler and Monica married, Phoebe gone, and Joey working in Hollywood, he really didn't see much reason to stay in New York. This way he'd also be closer to Ben, who was going to college at Pepperdine. The sudden ringing of the telephone jolted Ross from his thoughts. He stared at the phone and let it ring, once, twice, then Emma picked it up. After a few expectant seconds of waiting, he heard Emma come running down the stairs and she entered the library.

      "Dad, that was mom. She's in the driveway."

      "Alright, go on. I'll call you later."

      "Okay, bye Dad." She said as she left the room.

      "Tell Mom I say hi!" He called after her. He waited until he heard the front door slam shut until resumed his musings about Phoebe. He looked down at the piece of paper that held her number, and picked up the phone. 

Ok, this isn't my best writing but I feel I should wrap this story up just for the sake of this story. As always I would love to hear your feedback! There will probably be one more chapter (maybe two) after this to wrap things up and bring a stunning conclusion to this long lost fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
